Glass
by SilverSeaLion
Summary: Guess what happens? WELL, I get put into the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. Basically, a self insert. not original, I know, but bear with me.


**Uh, self-insert, begins right before Chapter 3, and I don't own Fire emblem. I think that's it, right?**

My first thoughts as I open my eyes are, "Where am I? Why is it so cold? Why is everything white?" Snow. Lots of snow and wind. Also, someone prodding me with something. I turn to look and the man stops. It turns out, he was prodding my side with the shaft of a spear.

"Excuse me, do you need something?" I ask.

"Um, no sir. We thought you were dead," he says. I then realize that there are two others. One I recognize.

"No," I mutter. "No way it's you!" I say looking at the myrmidon who stands in front if me.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"No, but I know you. Lon'qu, former champion of Basilio, one of the Khans of Ferox!

"So you know me. Why were you out here?"

"I don't know." Yeah, I assume I am close to Regna Ferox. So, great. I am in Fire Emblem Awakening. I would be excited, but I don't want to die. From what I know, I'm in a self-insert. Hopefully, I won't die and my ships will sail.

"What is your name?" Lon'qu asks.

"Zach."

"Come with me. I will see if you can stay in Regna Ferox for a few days." Lon'qu says then looks to the "You two continue guarding the perimeter."

"Gods, it's cold out here." I am wearing NOTHING EXCEPT FOR A T-SHIRT AND JEANS! It is cold as all hell out here and I am not prepared.

"You will receive appropriate attire once you speak to Khan Basilio."

"And exactly his long will that take?" I can hear my teeth chattering. Christ, I'm from Minnesota. I'm somewhat used to cold, but it's July there! Again, **I AM NOT PREPARED**!

This sucks. Lon'qu left me outside the Longfort to try and convince the khans to let me in and I've been sitting here for almost half an hour. Thankfully, he had Raimi give me a coat. You know, Raimi? The lady in the big, huge armor who stops Chrom and the Shepherds at the border? Yeah, her. So I'm sitting here, chilling with some archers(no pun intended) when I see a group of people moving towards the Longfort.

"Is that...yep. Chrom and co." I mutter to myself. So, me being me, I decide to walk over the the blue-haired prince and his merry band of icicles- I mean, Shepherds. I honestly think they are colder than I was. Somehow.

"Yo, Chrom!" I yell, then realize I shouldn't have. I'm a lowly commoner, referring to the fucking prince of Ylisse as someone who would be a friend. I'm in trouble.

In an instant, Frederick has a lance to my throat and I have my hands in the air. "Who are you to refer to milord so casually?"

"Um, I'm Zach. Sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I-" I am cut off by the cool feel of metal against my throat as Frederick presses my neck with his Silver Lance. I admit, I squeaked.

"Frederick, leave him alone." Oh, Chrom, the greatest person EVER.

Frederick pulls the lance back by about an inch, giving me some breathing room. "Milord, You're going to get yourself killed one day. You are much too trusting."

"And Frederick, that's why I have you."

Frederick sighed, putting the lance down. "Yes, milord."

"Now, what _is_ your name?" Chrom asks me.

"Uh, Zach. I woke up in the snow earlier today and have been waiting for allowance into Regna Ferox."

"Seems like a trend, now," Frederick mutters and glares at me.

"What does?"

"Waking up in random fields."

Thankfully, Chrom decides to change the subject. "Why do you need confirmation?"

"There have been brigands disguising themselves as Ylliseans. The Feroxi are getting stricter on who gets let past the Longfort."

"Hmm, that is a problem," Chrom mutters.

"If you want," I begin, "I could go and convince them that you're legit. Of course, you'd have to let me into the Shepherds."

"Milord, I-"

"You'll avoid a conflict. You know how Ferox uses battle diplomacy."

"It's a deal," Chrom says. "If you can convince them we are who we are, I will let you join the Shepherds."

I extend my hand and he shakes it. "Looks like we're in business. Looking forward to meeting the rest of the crew."

"Hey, Raimi! Some pals of mine from the Halidom of Yllise are coming to gain some aid from Ferox," I call, walking up to the armored woman.

"Who are these friends of yours? How can you be sure they are who they say?" She asks.

"I recognized Lon'qu from a glance, didn't I? Besides, I'm pretty sure I could recognize the prince of Yllise from a mile away."

She seems to ponder it for a moment before turning to a soldier next to her. "Ask the Khan. See what she has to say about this matter." The soldier scurries off.

A few minutes later, the soldier returns. "Ma'am, the Khan says to let them in. She said that if it truly is the prince, we would lose some valuable fighters for the Arena."

"Very well, go tell the prince that they are welcome into Regna Ferox," Raimi tells me with a smile.

"Yay," I mutter. "More running." Yeah, I ran back and forth between the Shepherds and the Longfort. I'm going to see if I can hitch a ride with Stahl or something since, you know, I'm part of the _crew_ now.

I jog down the stairs and I think, what class am I going to use? Do I get to choose? You know what, I am going to make my _own_ class. Probably resemble a Tactician. Swords and magic. Maybe I can get some lessons from Robin.

Before I know it, I meet up with Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Robin. Lissa and Robin, who happens to be the default female avatar, are _quaking_. Robin has her hood up and her sleeves inside each other. Lissa is standing beside Frederick's horse, and I can hear her teeth chattering from here. Chrom and Frederick don't seem to be quite as bothered.

"It's done," I say with a smile. "Welcome to Regna Ferox!"

"And welcome to the Shepherds," Chrom congratulates me.

I look at Robin and Lissa. "Nice to meet you," I say. "My name is Zach."

"Robin," the hooded tactician replies, "likewise."

"Lissa," chatters the cleric.

As we walked forward, is linked back to talk to Robin.

"Robin, I was wondering if you could teach me a little about magic."

"What gave you the idea I could use magic?" I point to the thunder tome at her waist. "Oh," she says. "Sorry. Um, sure. But I'm afraid I don't know too much. You see, I lost my memory. I must have hit my head or something and it knocked me out, wiping my memory at the same time. When I woke up, Chrom was there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You certainly see, to know what you're doing, though. I'd be honored to learn what you can teach."

She smiles. "Alright. How about after we get everything settled and done in Ferox?"

"Fine by me," I say. We continue walking. Oh, right! I was going to see of I could ride on somebody's horse. Mmm, actually I think I'll stay here. Who am I to leave a shivering lady here alone? That...sounded really dumb.

"Here," I say, taking off my coat. "Wear this." I can't help it.

She laughs. "No thanks. I appreciate the gesture, but you should keep it. No use in joining the Shepherds if you die of hypothermia right away."

"I suppose," I say, putting my coat back on.

"The khan is away?" Robin asks.

"Out training, I'd wager," says Chrom. "The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle is their politics."

"Ah," Robin smiles. "I can picture him now. A giant man of unparalleled thew. His broad chest covered in hair, hehe."

"Am I now? Please, do go on."

As Flavia walks into the room, Robin's face turns a deep shade of red.

"You're the-" Chrom stops and catches himself. "That is to say, the Khan I presume?"

"One of them, yes," Flavia says. "The East Khan, a Flavia. I trust the guards showed you know trouble at the gate?"

"Not at all. Actually," Chrom gestures to me. "Zach here notified me that brigands have been posing as Ylissean citizens. Is this true?"

"Yes, those Plegian dogs!" Flavia exclaims. "We found documents proving as much on one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in rising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom snaps. "Ah... Forgive me, your grace. That was...indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy," Flavia states. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech. But that is beside the point. I know why you come, prince, but regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?" Lissa cries/whines/says. "Why not?"

"She doesn't have the authority," I interrupt the conversation.

"Is this true?" Chrom asks.

"Yes," Flavia says.

"But aren't you the khan?"

"Alright," I begin. "She is the khan. But, if you recall what she said when you asked her before, she said she is _one_ of the khans. The East Khan. And the reason she lacks the authority is-you don't mind if I continue, do you?"

"Not at all," Flavia says. "I want to see just how much you know."

"Cool. So, every few years, there is a tournament. The winner of the tournament receives most of the power and authority until the next winner. Flavia lost the last few tournaments, so Basilio-the West Khan, holds the authority."

"Then we are to receive no aid?" Chrom observes.

"That would be the case," I say, "but the next tournament is tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with us?" Chrom questions.

"The Khans themselves do not fight. Instead, they have champions."

"So," Chrom, turns to Flavia. "You would have my Shepherds fight as your champions?"

"If they're are willing, yes. And if you win, I will gladly aid your kingdom against Plegia."

 **A/N: The next few chapters are going to consist of a lot of fluff. So uh, if managed to read this far and actually liked it, I hope you'll read more of this fanfic.**


End file.
